The Final Fantasy Arc
by The Black Wolf of the Arks
Summary: Many things were lost when the Two Brothers anihilated every human of the world of Remnant, human's magic is one of said losses, but among victims, there were also other kind of beings know as Espers, who were caught in the purge. And now, ages later, a little boy stumbles upon a jewel that will change the fate of Remnant. Crossover with Final Fantasy VI (III).
1. An ancient treasure

Welcome you all to my first incursion to the RWBY series.

Now, being this kinda a pilot chapter, I'll let my thoughts of my fic at the end of it, but I have to ask for your indulgence as this is also the first time I truly write on English and I'm still learning so, expect a few (or a lot) of misspells and other errors.

That said, let's start:

-Speaking-

-_Thoughts_-.

-**Espers Speaking**-

**Chapter 01: An ancient treasure.**

Remnant, a world in constant conflict between its habitants, the humans and faunus, and their nightmares incarnate, the creatures of Grimm. This state has been the norm since the very start of the world, long before the aura and the Hunters, when the magic was the bread of each day.

Those days of magic and the knowledge of it has long gone, with only a few being aware of it and even less being able to use such powers, but what even them ignore, was that there was other kind of magic, one that wasn't bounded to the whims of the Two Brothers, Gods of Light and Darkness. No, this magic was different, available to those who either have won the trust of a special race, or stolen it by the force.

The magic of the Spirits of a parallel world.

The magic of the Espers.

Espers, magical beings of immense power to the degree than a few where considered as gods or goddesses for a while by those who knew of them. But the truly special thing of such race was that, once they are dead, their body becomes a magical stone called Magicite. The Magicite allowed to the user to obtain the magical power of the Esper that it once was and even, when mastered, to summon the Esper itself to aid the user on battle.

They were the perfect Tools for those who wished power. As such, most the Espers choose to stay in their world, keeping the Gate to it heavily protected to keep mankind away from their home.

But a few, either out of curiosity or boredom, crossed the Gate to Remnant and explored it to their heart's contentment. Until one day, for some reason, everyone of those adventurous Esper felt how they where "called" to return their home, and complied, though not as fast as those on their world would wished.

One of the last ten who still was in Remnant got to the Gate in the peak of the highest snowy mountain in the center continent, just in time to see the Gate close in front of her. She didn't have much time to even think of it, because a bright light was closing to her position and fast. She grown alarmed and tried to defend herself, but as powerful as she was considered among her people, she wasn't able to do much.

That light was an incarnation of a concept itself. The concept of death.

Only a few of her people would stand a chance of survive it, but those were the ones that held their own versions of the power of said concept, or the opposite, the concept of life, and even those only got a small chance to do so.

The few Esper that still were in Remnant died. Ten strange jewels of jade's color and emerald's aspect with a red core in the middle fell to the ground all around the central continent of Remnant.

Eons passed with those jewels buried under the changing world, far from humankind's reach. Until a group of archaeologist and hunters finally found the Gate buried under almost twenty meters of snow and ice.

-Amazing! Just amazing! To think that the stone engravings of that cave would lead us to something like this! What kind of culture would build something like this?! And why?!- exclaimed the one who was both Hunter and Archaeologist with a thermo firmly held in one hand, moving fast and ecstatic between his working colleagues.

-You said it my friend, just think on the wonderful tale that we can share once we got back to Beacon- agreed a robust Hunter close to him with a double ax in hand.

-Dr. Oobleck!- called one of the excavators, holding high a strange jewel green and red.

Sadly, not even the hyperactive doctor could get close to her faster than the Giant Nevermore that managed to fly past their watchers' sight and caught the excavator in its claws.

The excavator covered her face with both hands when the Nevermore attempted to eat her head in mid-flight, and the jewel ended inside its peak.

Before it could swallow it, Oobleck managed to get to its height and with his thermo turned into a weapon akin to a bat hit it hard on its head, engulfing it in flames. The strike was so powerful that the jewel went flying far away, and neither the excavator nor the doctor managed to see it as he was focused on catching her and landing safe on the ground, just in time to see the horde of Grimm, both Nervermores and Beowulfs, closing on them.

-In formation, archaeologist at the middle, Huntsmen and Huntress surround them!- commanded the robust hunter while beheading a Beowulf.

Meanwhile, the jewel traveled for the air for quite a time until it finally fell almost at the feet of the mountain, being engulfed in a snow ball that started rolling down, growing in size.

At the same time, a kid no older than ten was running in the forest before the mountain as fast as his short legs could in the winter's snow while hastily erasing his footsteps with a tree's branch. Finally reached a particular wide tree and stopped to recover his breath, letting the branch fall from his grasp. Between gasps, he looked to the direction of which he had come, and managed to made a tired smile.

-Dad, wouldn't find, me this far, before he, finds my sisters- said with his breathless voice before starting a more quiet pace -_if I can surround him and get to the base-tree, I will win_\- he thought with a grin.

It was peaceful winter day in his small village and his family choose to spend the day playing in the snow, specially now that their father was back home from his last mission.

Giggling at the idea of some of his sisters pouting at his apparent victory, the child failed to even hear the incoming giant snowball that was rolling in his direction, not noticing it until it was on him, and somehow he found himself inside it as it keep rolling, being unable to even scream as the snow was too compressed for him to do so. Fortunately, it didn't took long for the snowball to crash in a tree, becoming a snow pile with the dizzy and slight hurt child on top of it.

Rising with some trouble, he felt something hard and a little cold in his back, inside his winter clothes. When he reached for it with a small shudder, he pulled it out, seeing the strange but beautiful jewel with star-filled eyes.

-So pretty- he breathed before a big smile formed in his face and, forgetting the game, he started running to show it to his father, only to stop with fear now as he heard a creepy howl on his back. Looking back, he managed to see a group of black figures running through the snow at high speeds. It didn't take long for him to find out what it was -Grimm!-.

He began to run again, this time with fear and adrenaline propelling him, but the Beowulfs were fast approaching, and for his misfortune he stepped on a fairly deep pile of snow, crippling his rhythm and causing him to fall to the ground.

Almost paralyzed by fear, he turned still on the ground as one of the Beowulfs leaped over him, with his claws outstretched and his jaws open wide, all to kill him mercilessly.

-Help me Dad!- he cried out of fear as he stretched out his arms in front of himself, praying that someone would save him. Scared as he was, he didn't notice how a white glow surrounded him before it spread to the jewel, or that he felt "drained" suddenly.

Then he heard a strange sound followed by a pained "yelp". Opening his eyes confused, he observed a pillar of ice in front of him, with a blue figure inside it and no trace of the Beowulf. Then the ice broke and the child found himself looking hypnotized by being in front of him, turning his back on him.

She appeared to be a tall, bluish-skinned woman barely dressed in light garments of a deeper blue with some steel decorations on her body, and her long light blue hair tied in a high ponytail.

-Whoa- that was what he managed to breathe as the beautiful woman raised her hands over her head, generating a bright sphere of energy that soon aimed to the Grimms who were still charging at them, unleashing a freezing stream that created a wide path of ice with the creatures trapped within it, until it broke too, along with the Grimms, turning these into ashes almost instantly.

With his mouth open, the boy watched as the woman became a small ball of light that flew toward the jewel in his hands. Surprised, it took a few minutes to finally close his mouth and, with the biggest smile he's ever had, he started running to his family.

-Dad!- called once he came into his family, confusing his father and the rest of his family as the game was still going on.

-Jaune?-.

-I found Grimm!- reported the little one still smiling.

-What?! - jumped the whole family with his mother arriving quickly at his side, checking for any injuries.

-I'm fine Mom, a pretty woman saved me-.

-Really?- she breathed with relief, being imitated by her husband and seven daughters -thanks to Oum-.

-So where is she? I'd like to thank her- his father questioned.

-She's here!- said Jaune as she held the jewel aloft for all to see -Come on, pretty woman, come say hello!-.

While his younger sister and twin looked curious and eager, the rest looked at him worried. The moments passed and no one came out of the stone.

-Dear, did you hit your head?- his mother asked, worried.

-No Mom, although I fell a couple of times- he replied as he looked at the jewel -come on pretty woman! - called with a little more determination, focusing entirely in the stone.

Before any of the elders could interrupt him, his arms began to shine in white and, in front of the surprised elders (and the excited two younger ones) the jewel also began to shine, and a ball of light came out of it and floated in front of Jaune.

It then began to produce arms, legs and a head with a long ponytail. Soon after, in front of them floated the same woman that Jaune saw... or almost the same.

-What happened, miss? you are small now!- Jaune asked.

Woman blinked in confusion, then she began to look at herself, and then -**what is this?**\- she spoke in confusion, her voice, though a little squeaky, was laden with wisdom. Then she turned around to look at the child behind her -**you are the one who found my Magicite, but how can I talk to you?**-.

-Is it so strange?- asked Jaune with his head tilted.

-Who are you?- asked a cautious father, his hand on the sword's handle on his hip with the rest of his family behind his back.

The little being turned to see him with a grace that no one expected from someone so small, and spoke - **I am the Esper Shiva, Empress of the Ice**-.

-Esper?- Questioned the man confused.

-**Ah yes, it should have passed a long time since your kind ever saw someone like me, isn't? I wonder how much...**\- pondered before starting to explain -**we Espers are spirits of magic that inhabit a world parallel to yours**-.

-Magic!- them all jumped, the four younger with emotion and the older with doubt.

-**That's correct, but it seems that you humans lost the capability of use it, right? The only magic I feel comes from my master, and is clearly the one that comes from owning a Magicite instead of the magic your species possessed time ago**-.

-I have magic!- jumped excitedly the child holding the jewel.

-**That's right**\- assured the Esper.

-Master? What are your intentions with my son?- Questioned the man cautiously.

-**Honestly? nothing, I can't do anything after all**\- answered before she take a look at his confused or suspicious glances -**just as your people turn to ashes when the time comes, my people become Magicite, and we lose any sense of self, we cannot help but do what our masters command us to do. We became mere tools. Honestly, I don't know how I'm talking to all of you**-.

That took the ones who understood it out of balance. Was she dead?

The man shook his head and asked again - So what does it mean for Jaune to be your Master?-.

-**That he owns me, so I'm his tool to command in battle and to take my magic for himself**-.

-But you're a person, why will you be my tool?- asked Jaune, confused.

-**As I said, I have no sense of self…**-.

-But, you do, right? I mean, I don't really get what you mean with that, but you're speaking as a person…- he interrupted her.

Shiva looked surprised by this, even if it was an answerd that she should have expected from a innocent child, the way he phrased it seemed a bit deeper of what a normal child of his age would said.

-So, instead of my tool, you will be my partner, or even my friend, right?- asked with a innocent smile.

Shiva looked at her master still surprised before a pleasant laugh escaped her lips -**_if he keeps that attitude after growing up, then I don't mind being his to-his partner_**\- was her thoughts before giving him a smile -**yes, that seems to be better, your name was Jaune right? For what do you want to use my powers?**-.

The young boy seemed to have the answer ready in an instant -To become a huntsman and protect the people like my dad!- jumped.

-**Huntsman?**\- asked her, confused.

-The huntsmen are the heroes that protect the people from the Grimm! I want to be one!-

-**It that so?-** Shiva asked now satisfied, subtly noting how his parents seem not to approve of it, although it seemed to be out of concern more than anything else -**then so be it, I will help you become the greatest Hunter of all-**.

-Really?! Thank you lady Shiva!- Jaune beamed.

-Can I learn magic too?- asked his twin with her younger sister nodding enthusiastically at her side. Although the rest seemed interested, too.

Looking with disguised caution at the adults, Shiva decided to twist the rules a little as an extra precaution, hiding the exact details until she was sure they were trustworthy and would not separate her Maste- from her Partner.

-**Yes, however I can only have one Master, so for you to learn my magic and command me you must become my Master, and I have already bonded with Jaune**-.

-Can't he just lend her your magic thing for a while?- asked one of the eldest daughters.

-**That wouldn't do, I can only bond with one master at time. Unless something happened to Jaune, I wouldn't bond with anyone else. Also, I have to be close to my master at any time, or things can gone awful for both of us**-.

To that the older ones tensed, while the younger girls simply pouted. Shiva had to suppress a smile. For now, at least, she and her partner were safe.

**End of chapter 01.**

And thats all for now. Is shorter that what I would like, but this was only to clear my mind as this idea wouldn't go away otherwise and I need to focus on other matters right now.

Now, my thoughts: This idea come to me after I read some of the multi-verse-Jaune fics that are so popular right now and while playing FF VI on my SNES Classic. It was just a passing idea of how the writers of such fanfiction have only used FF VII until now (even in the Crossover section they have only used from FF VII to XV) and I began to think that the Espers and Magicite could fit pretty well , especially with the God of Darkness erasing the whole life of the world as the cause for the Espers to die and yet no one would collect the Magicite until now.

So far, I have only planed a few points until the Fall of Beacon, like a few FF VI characters interacting with the story, but I still have to think a lot more. For starters, I need to think how will Jaune get at least five of the remaining nine Magicites before going to Beacon in a believable way.

Then there are the Magicites that will be used in the story, I already have a list, but I need to dig a little deeper into it, but so far I can confirm three of them, the most iconic of the entire Final Fantasy series: Shiva, Ifrit and Unicorn!

.

.

.

Ok, it's a joke, the true three are Shiva, Ifrit and Bahamut.

And lastly, is the matter of the pairing. First of all, I'm a member of the House of Lancaster, so that puts Ruby right on the top of my list, but thanks to writers like Iamyoshi ("Corn" for example) I also like Dragonslayer quite a bit, then it comes DemAN3000's "Knightshade between Scenes" and makes me like the Knightshade ship too. Then comes the sweet irony of the WhiteKnight that I also like, and it makes the choice even harder.

And what about Arkos? I just hate it… kidding again, I also like it, though I try to not read a lot of those, the Fall of Beacon did hit me with a bit too much force. But the matter is that all five of those ships are viable if they are handled rightly, but also the harem pairing. I mean, look at Tai Xiao Long, he and Summer had Ruby roughly two years after he and Raven had Yang. If you ask me, that is a bit too fast for them if they started their relationship after Raven left

And to those who say that Ruby could actually be Crow's daughter, I really doubt it, the only reason I see for her to be Rose instead of Xiao Long is that Tai didn't divorced from Raven and that polygamous marriage wasn't legal so they didn't have other option but to name Ruby with her mother's last name.

But back to the topic, while I like harem pairing, I also know that it's harder to make it consistent and right, so I really need to think about it.

That's all for today, I'll like to read your thoughts of this fic and I hope you all enjoyed this pilot chapter, but I also have to say that I'm not sure when the next chapter will be updated (though the next one is most likely to be longer), so sorry for that. See you all next time.


	2. This is just the begining

So, here we are again. A bit later than I expected, to be honest, even if I had intended to update my other fanfictions before this, but it's gonna be a busy year so my updates will take more time than usual, though this one was too present on my head to let for latter date. No matter what I did, I couldn't focus on other things, I just want to write more of this one. The fact that it helps me to practice my English also matters quite a bit.

Ok now, lest start with this one:

-Speaking-

-_Thoughts_-

-**Espers**-

**Chapter 02: This is just the begining.**

Is interesting how fast and meaningful the time can be, even for those who are dead. At least, Siva found it so.

Being a bright and deadly light the last thing she saw in life, she never expected that her conscious would work again, even less that her Magicite would end on the hands of a small child in a age in which magic seemed to be long lost.

And it had been a quite hectic time since it happened.

The first week Jaune had been ecstatic, meditating for many hours before dinner time and then practicing afterwards the most basic spell that he could get from Shiva's Magicite: Blizzard. Seeing how the small ball of ice become bigger with each day he practiced until it get the proper size and power more than made up for the boring time he spent completely motionless with the Magicite in hands.

Then he had to stop for a couple of weeks because the holidays were over and he got back to school, a normal school as he still had to wait for a year and half before being able to apply to a combat-school. And even then, his parents banned him and his sisters from said or show anything about the Magicite to other people so harshly, that he would never use it out in the open… not without his precious bracer at least.

Said bracer (or "Warlock", as Jaune named it) was both part of his future Armour and, to a certain extend, his weapon for a simple reason: It had eleven slots, a bigger one right in the middle and ten smaller ones surrounding it. The big one was for the Magicite as he needed to wield it for him to summon Shiva, should he need her aid. The smaller ones were for spheres of Ice-Dust crystal.

With this, his father taught him how to use Dust with his aura (that seemed was unlocked the same time he summoned Shiva for the first time) in said two weeks. This so he can use a bit of magic to defend himself or his family (and only for that, as his parents emphasized) while making it pass as Dust. But he only taught him to use Dust, not how to "wield" it or even fight with it.

This made Shiva suspect a bit more of both parents, but she let it slide. As they explained her, the norm in their family was that the children only start to learn how to fight at the age of twelve.

That didn't mean that she or Jaune would stay idly though.

Dust was, as far as Shiva could see, the remnants of Human's magic somehow turned into solidified minerals, and as such, it was far too compatible with Esper's Magic. It the lapse of two years she keep teaching him how to use her magic, then the dust, and then he experimented to use both at the same time.

The effects where quite impressive, if she said so.

While both Ice Dust and her magic did pretty much the same thing, her magic made a colder and more durable ice, while the Ice dust seemed to be far easier to mold at its users wishes. One was powerful and the other was versatile. And using both, Jaune managed to make something that was long labeled as a fool's move: Ice Weapons.

For too long, all the attempts of using weapons made of Dust or its effects were fruitless, the Dust was too unstable to be wielded as the weapon by itself, and weapons made with it were to fragile: for example, weapons made with dust-produced ice, while it was far stronger than normal ice, were still quite easy to break and it will melt, specially if Fire Dust is used on it.

The only exception to this were the weapons made with Hardlight Dust, and even those were fragile, only being a option because it was planed as a munition or to make "disposable" weapons.

Jaune's fusion of Ice Dust and magic though? He could make in an instant swords, daggers, shields, claws and spears of an ice so durable that could give actual weapons a run for their money and even the Fire Dust was unable to melt it fast enough for it to not be an acceptable weapon material.

Even in the ancient times, no one really come to use magic crafted weapons because how impractical it was. There was two sides of the coin in that matter: either the caster's magic was too strong, or too weak.

Those who have weak magic could only make weapons on the same level of the ones one could do with Dust nowadays even with magic-booster items as an aid, so a normal weapon was a far better option.

On the other hand, those with strong magic had a hard time trying to mold their magic into weapons without harming themselves. To get the control needed to do so, they usually had to focus into their magic control so much, that they had to set aside any form of training in armed combat and, as such, it was better if the magic itself was their weapon instead of the way of crafting one.

In that regard, Jaune was a true prodigy in magic.

Using said weapons effectively was another matter altogether.

When it finally was time for Jaune to be enrolled in a combat school by his parents they, once again, didn't, and instead enrolled him in a normal school. They assured him and Shiva that it was necessary to keep his magic a secret, that it would be better that the combat stuff were taught by them later so he could focus on the normal subjects, and that he still could apply for a test on a Hunstmen's Academy once he was seventeen without having studied at a combat school before that.

Jaune, while sad, accepted it.

Shiva on the other hand was pissed.

What kind of parents refuse to help their children to achieve their dream?

She could understand that they were worried about him, as it was clear that being a Hunstmen was dangerous and the Magicite would attract a lot of unwanted attention, but that wasn't enough reason for her. A child will never grow if his parents never let him to prove himself or pursuit his dreams. She knew that all to well.

Her mother had made her the empress of all of the Ice-aligned Espers long before her death, but before that she let her choose what she wanted to do until then, supporting her but never interfering with her life. Shiva herself made the same thing with her daughter before she crossed the Gate to explore Remnant. So, both as a mother and as a daughter, she was mad with Jaune's parents.

When they didn't train him afterwards for being "too busy or tired", she got even more pissed.

So, for almost a year, she tried to taught him as much as she can, but when she was alive she was one of the Espers that fought completely as a Spellcaster, a style that, for all his talent in magic, Jaune wasn't apt to use.

His body always reacted on its own whenever he trained: even if he only was targeting something static, he felt the need to charge to his target, or move out of an imaginary "attack" on his "simulated" combats.

If she had to label the right style for him, it would be something like a Mystic Knight, someone that excel on both close and mid-range combat.

Because of that, Shiva couldn't really train him as well as she wished, only being able to help him with his magic, not with any kind of weapon. For once, she wished that Ifrit were with her. As much as she disliked that hot-headed moron, he was well versed in hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship.

But now, it wasn't time to think in such matters, no, now was time to be amused with her partner, her now fifteen years old summoner, who was trying not to throw his stomach in the bullhead in which they were, going away from Ansel.

It was the summer holiday and, as per usual, the Arcs were in a vacation trip, only that this time they had choose to remain in Vale instead of going to Mistral. They where traveling to a dense forest close to a small but well protected village.

-_**Hang in there Jaune, we are almost there**_\- encouraged her with some mirth on her voice.

-_I, don't know if I will make it_-.

This also was something she never heard about: as long as he was either touching or wielding the Magicite she could speak with him even when she wasn't summoned and also feel what was happening around Jaune. She honestly didn't know how that came to be. Maybe it was because of his Aura and perhaps his Semblance? The latter was still a mystery, so it could be.

In that matter, she still was really impressed with that: to think that the humans, deprived from their magic, would learn to manifest their very souls as a protection to fight and even achieve something close to a personal magic that only one person would have… She wasn't sure if there were Espers with such kind of ability.

Finally, the tortuous travel come to an end and, whit some difficulties, Jaune descended from the bullhead, somehow managing to reach a trash bin to finally throw up without care.

-Hang in there son- encouraged his father, Julian Arc, placing a hand on his shoulder in support, showing empathy -in a couple of years you should grow out of the motion sickness-.

-S-should?-.

-I stopped having it wen I was twenty years old- answered shaking his shoulders -on the other hand, your uncle still have it-.

Jaune just let his head fall, hoping that he too would get better.

-But forget that for now and help me carry all our things- asked before walking to where his wife and daughters awaited with their bags.

-Coming- followed Jaune somewhat recovered.

Inside the Magicite, Shiva giggled a bit before pausing, shocked.

She felt something, as if someone was calling her, or as if there where something like her.

Unable to actually look outside the jewel, she focused as hard as she could to try and identify what that was. It took her a couple of hours in which Jaune either helped his family or played with his sisters, but finally she got a conclusion.

There was a Magicite in the forest.

**(Later that night)**

-_**Jaune! Wake up!**_\- called her with such intensity that her sleeping summoner awoke fairly soon.

-Mmm, Shiva? What's the matter?- asked him with sleepy voice, looking sleepy at Warlock which he even wore to sleep.

-_**I felt something in this forest early today, we should go for it now**_-.

-It can't wait until tomorrow? Dad could help us too-.

-_**It was a Magicite**_-.

-That's so?- asked him before yawning. It took a few moments before her answer finally sink in -A Magicite!?-.

-_**Not so loud! You're gonna wake everyone!**__-._

-_S-sorry, but are you sure?_-.

-_**Pretty sure, it took some time but it felt like sealed magic, and fairly familiar too, it could be a Relic of old, but I'm pretty sure that is another Magicite**_-.

-_That's amazing! We need to wake up dad!_-.

-_**No Jaune! Wait!**_-

-_What? Why?_-.

-_**Your father might try to stop you for getting it, he could even cancel all this trip and set the road back to Ansel**_-.

-_Why would he?_-.

-_**I… I really think that he don't want you to become a huntsman. I'm pretty sure that if he could, he would take away my Magicite too, the only reason that he doesn't do that is because it would be safer for both of us to be together**_-.

-_That doesn't have any sense, Why would he want to stop me from becoming a huntsman? __He is one_-.

-_**I honestly don't know Jaune. But please, trust me, we need to go to retrieve it alone. Afterwards and once you establish a bond with it too then you can told your father about it**_-.

Jaune was unsure to follow that petition, he trusted his father, but he also trusted Shiva, she was his partner, his teacher, his friend. He pondered about it for a long time before nodding.

-_Ok, let's go for it_\- he said finally and started to take off his Pumpkin Pete's onesie before reaching for his Pumpkin Pete's hoodie.

-_**Thank you Jaune**_-.

Minutes latter, full dressed and holding a lantern on his left hand, Jaune made his way into the dense forest, carefully listening at the sounds around him. Though the forest was a tourist point and, as so, "cleared" every once in a while, it still was possible for him to run into some Grimm.

-_So, which way Shiva?_-.

-_**For now keep going straight, right now it's a bit hard to pin point where it is, but once we g**__**e**__**t closer **__**to it**__** I should get a better feeling o**__**f**__** it's location**_-.

-_Got it_-.

He tried to keep a steady pace and be as calm as possible, but the lantern only illuminated that much and, as beautiful as the forest was in midday's light, at night's time was scary as hell, it was almost as if it was a scenery for a horror movie or a survival game. Though it could be worst, the trees could be bare without any leaf on it's branches, or there could be Beowulfs (Or wolves at the very least) howling on the distance.

Sadly, distracted as he was, he tripped with a root and fell face first to the ground, right into a slope that his limited sight missed, sliding a few yards and screaming all the way down until he finally reached straight ground again... and crashed into a tree.

-Ouch- breathed will standing up, his aura flashing a bit, healing his almost non existent wounds.

-_**Are you alright?**_-.

-_Yeah, though I need to focus more in where I walk_-.

-_**It wouldn't hurt if you do, that's for sure**_-.

He barely got to walk as few steps when some howls pierced into the night, followed by rushed and heavy steps, many of them.

-Beowulfs!- he screamed as he raised his right arm, aiming at front of him.

Not long after that, three regular Beowulfs come to his limited sight, all running straight towards him.

Focusing, Jaune waited (Scared as hell) until they where close enough, before casting a simple but powerful (specially because he mixed it with quite a lot of Ice Dust) spell -_Blizzard!_-.

An intense torrent of ice rushed towards the creatures of grimm, but Jaune's aim was a bit off to the left, so it only hit two of them, freezing them in the middle of their rush and making them to crash into a tree or the earth head-first with a lot of force. They ended with their heads falling into pieces to the ground, dissolving shortly afterwards and letting only ice behind.

The last one leaped into Jaune, who barely managed to craft an Ice-shield as big as himself on his left arm as he felt into one knee, rising it over his head. The beowulf slipped over him and ended a few yards away from him. Quickly, Jaune aimed his right hand to it to cast again.

-_**Wait Jaune! This is a good chance to practice a bit, use a Ice-Weapon!**_-.

The teenage eyes' widened with incredulity at that, but as the grimm leaped into him again, he hurried and crafted a simple looking sword of ice. With a barely passable skill, he blocked the claws with the shield and slashed at the beast's throat.

His attack hit true.

The grimm was merely pushed a bit, barely looking hurt, but stunned a bit by the **hit**.

Jaune blinked confused, and took a look to his weapon, with realization hitting him hard and fast.

-_I made it blunt!_-.

It was quite hard to craft a weapon out of ice magic and dust, specially edged weapons. It took a few months for Jaune to be able to make an actual sword out of ice instead of a sword-shaped mace, and a couple more to do it fast and without problem. But it looks like it was harder in middle of the fight.

The beowulf rushed again, and this time Jaune moved away, clumsily hitting it in the head with his shield to get a few more seconds and ran his left hand on the edge of his sword, casting a second layer of ice on the blade, this time making sure that it could actually cut.

When the beowulf leaped again, it was greeted with the tip of the sword right into it's open maw. The force was so great that Jaune ended in the ground on his back, barely holding the vanishing grimm over himself.

Moments latter Jaune could finally stand up, panting a little. The teen looked around a bit before letting his weapons disappear.

-That was scary-.

-**Maybe, but you can't become a huntsman if you can't do at least that. You did great Jaune, this was your first time actually fighting and you didn't ****even ****get a scratch**-.

-_I was lucky, they where to__o__ few, and the beowulfs seems to be the easier ones of the grimm_-.

-**True, but that doesn't change the fact that you did well**-.

-_Thanks Shiva, let's go ahead, the faster I get that Magicite, the faster I could go back to sleep_-.

Retrieving the lantern, he continued walking through the forest for almost half an hour, barely adjusting his route, looking every now and then to his Scroll's map.

-_We are going to the middle of the forest, and it seems like there is something big on there_-.

-**Like what?**-.

-_I don't know, maybe __is__ a..._\- Jaune raised his sight off of his scroll, and stopped altogether -..._a very, very big tree-._

And it was, a tree far larger that any other tree around it, easy to spot from far away of the forest itself. Jaune couldn't even estimate his height, but he wouldn't be surprised if a village or even a small town could be sorted up there.

-_How I missed it?_-.

-**Motion sickness**-.

-..._Good point. __So, do you think that the Magicite is in that tree?_-.

-**Most likely, I can feel the magic from below it, maybe it's ****what made this ****tree to gr****e****w this much**-.

-_Below it? How I'm supposed to get it if it's below it?!_-.

-**For now get close to it, I think that you could use magic to dig and reach it, but we need to know where exactly it is**-.

Cautious, Jaune reached the massive tree and started to circle it, extending his right arm to it.

-**Here!**\- suddenly jumped Shiva after almost twenty minutes -**the feeling is greater here, right in front of you**-.

-_Ok, let's see if this will work-._

Raising both hands, Jaune breathed deeply and started to cast a huge piece of ice, a mixture of a lance and a giant, almost cartoon-like, drill. Then, he pushed with both hands and a small yell, and the spike flew violently in to the base of the tree. The crash produced and deafening noise that seemed to reverberate in to the forest, and the spike disappeared completely of his sight.

Slowly, Jaune reached for the hole that he just made and, rising his lantern hight, illuminated it's insides. It seemed that the base of such a giant tree was hollow, or at least that part, as there where wood around it, somehow creating something like a passage that went so deep down that Jaune couldn't see all the way down, nor illuminate it.

-_Well, here goes nothing_-.

With that, he reached the spike of ice nailed into the massive root in front of him and using both dust and magic, made an ice grow from it, forming a post that he used to descend slowly into the earth.

After going down for almost two floors worth of earth and roots, he reached a massive root in which he stepped in. Now he was into what almost seemed like a hidden room, with roots and dirt as floor and walls, and two ways out: one right above of him, and other almost in front of him.

-_It almost looks like a passage or something_-.

-**Jaune, I feel the Magicite down there**-.

-_Well, we got this far, might as well go further_\- he tried to calm himself, but he was starting to feel claustrophobic, it was a bit hard to breath and he wasn't sure what could be down there -_There are subterranean grimm?_-.

-**I don't know, I never saw one when I was alive, and you haven't read anything about one so far. Just be cautious**-.

Nodding, he carefully started to, quite literally, worm his way through dirt and far smaller roots that the one below him, at times it was a bit easier, but he definitely would need to take a bath once he got back to the camp. Almost ten minutes latter he came to a stop it what almost looked like some sort of chamber.

-_There is no way to go further, should I dig a bit more?_-.

-**I'm not sure, the Magicite's essence is all around us, I can'****t**** really tell were it its exactly, ****but**** I can say that its close, very close**-.

-_Really?_\- asked Jaune while lifting his right arm, which allowed him to see how Shiva's Magicite was glowing lightly -_You are shining!_-.

-**What?**-.

-_Well, not you exactly, but __your__ Magicite_-.

-**It's**…** Jaune, that's it! Use that, maybe ****it could**** guide you to the Magicite!**-.

Excited, the teen lifted his fist and started to point in all directions with it, following the intensity of the light the magical stone produced. It didn't take to long for him to see in which way it shone the brightest: what seemed to be a root knot.

-_There!_-.

Quickly, Jaune casted another lance of ice, this time smaller as it was too limited for it otherwise, and launched it to it, but the effect was completely different from before as it seemed to produce a small explosion of magic, ice, dirt and wood.

Lowering his arms, Jaune opened his eyes and looked, a smile quickly forming itself on his face as he located the Magicite he was looking for, barely hanging from the remains of a root surrounding it.

-W_e __fou__nd it!_-.

Using a bit of strength, Jaune took his prize and not a moment latter, started his way back.

-L_e__t'__s get out of here before I really get claustrophobia_-.

Shiva just giggled.

**(A few days latter)**

-Home, sweet home- sighed Julian as soon as he stepped into their home, letting the bags he carried at one side as he went to the closest sofa, with his family doing the same at his back.

-I loved that place- commented his wife, May Arc, taking a seat right beside him -I'll like to go there again the next year-.

-Yeah, that sounds good, what do you say children?-.

Saphron, one of their eldest daughters, was the first to answer that -I like the idea, can I bring Terra along the next time we go there?-.

-Sure honey- agreed her mother before looking to the rest of them -and you kids?-.

All of them agreed with that, though there was one of them that seemed to be holding something.

-Jaune, is everything okay?-.

-Yeah Dad, is just that I want to show you all something- answered will walking to the middle of the living room, an excited smile on his face.

-What is?-.

-This- he lifted his right arm and taped lightly the Magicite on Warlock -come and say hi to everybody-.

Not a moment latter, the Magicite shone and a small sphere of light come from it, taking form in front of them.

None of his family had the slightest idea of what he wanted to show them with Shiva, but looked at the sphere with attention.

It didn't formed the small woman they all knew though, but another kind of creature with short legs, two long hears and what seemed to be two tails. Blueish fur covered completely it's body, and in it's forehead, right between two big, ruby-like eyes, there was a circular gem that looked like said mineral.

-Everyone, this is Carbunkl-.

-**Hi there, nice to met you all!**\- happily greeted the bunny like creature with a cheerful and cute voice.

-So cute!- the youngest one, Lily, jumped right away and caught the Esper in a tight hug, followed closely by Jeanne, Jaune's twin sister.

The rest of his family looked at the summoner in confusion, and he lifted his left hand, showing them Shiva's Magicite.

-I found Carbunkl on the forest the second day, I didn't tell anything because we are not supposed to show or said anything about Magicite to other people, someone might have listened if I did-.

-Can I bond with it?! Pretty please?!-.

-Ah, sorry Lily, but I bonded with him the moment I touched his Magicite, Shiva thinks that it could be because of my Semblance-.

And while Jaune and Jeanne tried to comfort the now saddened girl, their parents shared a look that neither of their children caught.

**(Later that night)**

-Phew, I missed my bed- thought out loud Jaune as he just dropped on his bed.

Despite how tired everyone was after the travel, his sisters played or petted Carbunkl for hours before they had to stop to have dinner, and finally, he got rest on his room.

-_Well, time to unpack_\- he stood up and reached for his bag at the side of his door, only to not find it there -_right, I let it on the living room_-.

With a sigh, he went down at a slow pace, picked it and started his way back to his room, only to stop curious in front of his parents' room, hearing them talking through the door.

-_Did I just hard __my name?- _thought while pressing his ear to it_._

-...this rate, he actually will enter a Hustmen Academy! It was bad enough with only one of those stones, but now?- he heard his mother heatedly complain.

-I know honey, that's why I will take those things and hid them somewhere he couldn't never find them again-.

-But what about what Shiva said? About he needed to be close to those things?-.

-As long as those and he are within a town's reach, it should be alright, if not I'll find a way to keep them close enough for nothing bad to happen, at least until he let's go the idea of becoming a huntsman...-.

And Jaune couldn't hear anymore, not because they stopped, but because he couldn't stay there any longer. Almost heartbroken, the run to his room and all but slammed his door shut.

-_I can't believe it, they really want to stop me from becoming a Huntsman…_-.

-_**Jaune, I'm sorry that you had to go through this but**_**…**-.

-_I can't stay here anymore, I have to go away before they take my Magicites __away from me_\- and with that he went to a bookcase and took a thick book from it, then hanged his bag on his shoulder and, without a second thought, jumped through the window on the second floor, landing heavily but not caring for any kind of strain that he could get from that as his aura took the brunt of it.

-**...**_**okay, I'm impressed, I thought that I had to push you **__**a bit for you to**__** decide to leave you house**_\- Shiva admitted, fairly impressed.

-_I just can't stay here any longer Shiva, I'll never reach my dream if I do_-.

-_**That's true **__**I'm completely on you on this as is Carbunkl**__**, but a**__**re**__** you sure of this Jaune?**_-.

The teen stopped and looked back into his house, sadness on his eyes, but then looked down to the book on his hands. It was the first entry of a High Fantasy series that he found half a year ago. He loved that book so much, that not only it become the place in which he hid all his savings, but also a push on his back as, just like the three main characters of the series had no option but to leave their home so they could survive, he had no option but to leave his home to reach his dream.

His eyes hardened with resolve.

-_Yes, I'm sure of this_-.

**End of the Chapter.**

Well, it took longer that I thought, then again, for some reason I feel like writing this on English first instead of Spanish and then translate it, despite that it would be easier for me to do the opposite. And on that matter, how was my english? Is there some major error that I should fix?

Now to the chapter itself, first of all: yes I know that both Raven and Cinder made weapons with their Maiden Powers, but I think that it would be better if it was something really rare and difficult to do, as such, those two and Jaune can be labeled as true prodigies, if of different type.

Think on Raven and Cinder's use of magic something akin of Grey Fullbuster's "Ice Make" from Fairy Tail, powerful and versatile but a tad limited (they can't control theirs elemental attacks once they launch them) and Jaune's use of Dust and Magic as Sypha's Ice Magic from Castlevania, versatile, less limited but a tad weaker (Just like Sypha, Jaune can control his attacks after launching them) if only when he focuses on control, when he wants pure power, we have FF VI spells.

If you're curious, the book that Jaune took was "The Eye of the World" from "Wheel of Time", not sure yet if I'll change the names on the future or not for the story nor if it would be important on the future, but I just love that series and I really think that Jaune loving it fits his character.

And now, Jaune starts his journey alone (or as alone as he can be with two Magicites in his possession) but it wouldn't be for long as he will met with his uncle, one that is from FFVI, can you guess who he is?

Now, with the reviews:

Alvelvnor: wow, I never thought that I had someone on the english side of FF so readily waiting to read something that I wrote, your review came pretty fast too. Honestly I'm really touched. I guess a reward is in order? You know what? I already had plans of translating my fanfictions on english once I ever get the time to do so or find someone willingly to help me with that, specially "Infinite Stratos Resolve" (that I adopted and the original is in english), "Highschool of the Dead: Dead Zone" and "DragonXCampione!" (that are pretty much my best works) but I just can't choose which one will go first so I'll let it to you, choose one and it will be the first to be translated to english.

MM Brownsing: Thanks, though I'll be quite slow updating, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter too, about the way Jaune will get to travel, it would be dealt with in the next chapter, also, how couldn't I give Jaune Carbunkl? Just by his hoodie alone I'm morally obligated to give him his Magicite.

And thats all for now, good luck to you all.


End file.
